


The Difference Between Knowing and Feeling

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Common Ground', neither Elizabeth or John can sleep. Postep tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Knowing and Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the missing scene challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/john_elizabeth/profile)[**john_elizabeth**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/john_elizabeth/). Episode: Common Ground.

The balcony doors slid open silently and John walked out, coming to a halt beside her at the railing. Elizabeth turned her head to face him and smiled. "Carson finally gave you the all clear?"

John nodded. "After doing about every blood test and scan known to him." Elizabeth laughed lightly and looked back out over the ocean. "He did tell me to get something to eat though so I thought I'd see when the last time you ate was."

"I had a sandwich earlier. Besides, it's the middle of the night."

"Doctor's orders."

"For you maybe." She smirked. "I imagine that's one you won't try to get out of for once."

"Hey!" He leaned against the railing, joining her in looking down over the ocean. "Since it's the middle of the night, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He smiled as he turned her words back on her but his tone was concerned.

"You know me, never sleep that well at the best of times."

"Yeah." Silence reigned and the mood turned darker. John tried to lighten it. "It's just a shame I never passed a mirror on my way out." Elizabeth turned to look at him incredulously but he just shrugged. "Would have been cool to learn what I'll look like when I'm seventy."

"John," she admonished but she was smiling softly.

"What? It would have been good to know if I was still as good looking!" Elizabeth snickered at this and joined in.

"Well I can't imagine your hair looking any more manageable."

"I'll have you know chicks dig my hair."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and he looked scandalised.

"They do!" He pouted. She laughed and they fell into silence once more. "You did what I asked you to do, 'Lizbeth." John's voice was quieter now and she bowed her head.

"I know, and it was the right call to make." She let that settle before she brought her head up to look at him. "How are you feeling, really?"

"No physical after effects and we know a little more about the Wraith so, yeah, I'm good."

Elizabeth licked her lips, then sighed. "I can't just chalk this up as another mishap, John."

John shifted closer to her. "I know, but you did the right thing and in the end we all came out okay."

"That didn't stop you being tortured though did it?"

John brought his arm around her and drew her into a half hug. "No, it didn't." They stood like that until Elizabeth pulled away suddenly, biting back a sob and facing away from him.

"God, John. I shouldn't be the one needing comforted." He stood closer and angled himself so she could see him.

"You should know by now, it can be just as much torture watching someone being tortured as it is being tortured. It's just not physical." She turned and properly looked at him. "Surely you've read something about that somewhere." He tried to lighten the tone again but it failed this time. She shut her eyes and bit her lip.

"You're right, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"I know." He leaned against her, his mouth near her hair and he pressed a quick kiss to her head. "We just have to get through these things." He paused. "'Sides, if you had given in I wouldn't have talked to you ever again." She let out a small huff of laughter. "Ever, ever again." He could feel some of the tension drain from her and she laughed again.

"Ever, ever again? Are you back in first grade?" He let out a laugh and she twisted to see him. "You sure the Wraith didn't give you too much back?" She made a show of peering closely at him.

"You're not dragging me back to Carson, I only just escaped." She smiled at his horrified expression and they separated slightly, looking back out over the ocean in comfortable silence for a minute before Elizabeth pushed herself off the railing.

"Speaking of Carson, we'd better get you to the mess. Unless you have a stash of snacks I should know about?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Not saying anything."

"You have!" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Nope."

She smirked. "We'll see about that." She slipped her arm through his and encouraged him inside. The city was quiet as they walked arm in arm towards the mess and they bantered their way through their meal, subtly reassuring the other with their words and actions before separating.

They still woke well before dawn, hearts pumping, bodies covered in sweat and neither able to get back to sleep.


End file.
